He's Mine
by QueenOfRussiaa
Summary: After getting frustrated and storming out of the guild during a storm, Gray gets sexually abused by a strange mage in an alleyway. The ice mage is left scared, refusing to ever strip again or open up to anyone, Lyon is left to pick up the pieces and discover Gray's the one he really loves.
1. Chapter 1

_Why was he here? _Gray glanced over at the table that housed Juvia and Lyon. _Because of her, of course._

He'd never say it out loud, but it irked him how Lyon visited the blue haired mage more often then he even said 'Hi' to Gray.

He watched as his senior flirted with Juvia while the flustered blue haired girl continued to glance over at Gray, which made him roll his eyes. _I dont want you, Juvia. Get it through your thick head._

Juvia's Gray-obsession didn't bother the snowy-haired mage one bit. He seemed near oblibious to it as he got her drinks and bragged about his latest mission with exaggerated details.

Gray couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. It was raining freaking _dragons _outside and he had no-where else to go.

He leaned back against his chair and breathed out an exasperated sigh as he rubbed his temple. He could _feel _Lyon's presence somewhere off to his right and it _felt _like it didn't belong there.  
Which it didn't, mind you.

A chair next to him creaked as someone-Lucy, no doubt-sat down.  
"Ahhhhh~ Gray~!" She wined as her top sprawled across the table. "Please tell me you can make it stop raining!"

When Gray didn't respond she sat back up again and glanced over at him. "Gray? You okay?"  
Her eyes drifted over to Lyon's table. "Lyon? Again? Is he what has you upset?"

He glared at her in response which, Lucy being Lucy, took as a positive with a small smile. "You should talk to him, Gray. I don't think I've even seen you close to each other since he started showing up at the guild-"

"Showing up?! HE PRACTICALLY LIVES HERE!"

Gray regretted his sudden outburst as the guild quieted, even Lyon, and turned to stare at him.  
A dark red crawled up his cheeks as he kicked his chair to the side and stormed out, ignoring Lucy's protests.

The weather outside wasn't that diferent to how he was feeling at that point-  
Cold, grim, and howling.  
_I hate rain._

He turned and started walking, not really sure where he was going. _What's wrong with me? Why am I upset? _  
He couldn't answer either of the questions nagging away at him, and he didn't really want to. He'd just made of a fool of himself in front of his whole guild and his older brother, who cared how he felt?

He passed two older women sitting on a dry bench under a shop ledge, and as he did he could hear one mutter to the other; "Kids these days. Absolutely no sense of self respect."

At first, he thought they were talking about how he was walking in the rain without an umbrella, then he looked down.  
_Where'd my shirt go?_  
Oh well. Who cared, anyways?

But at the moment, Gray did. Lyon didn't strip all the time. Was it really that weird?

And for the first time simce Ur's death, he felt self-concious.

The rain wan't slowing as the day turned into evening, and the darkening sky left the dark haired mage wonder what on Earth had posessed him to walk so much. His legs hurt, but it felt... Good. Excersize always did.

Gray was considering turning back when a large hand grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into an empt allyway.  
He was about to turn and as what this guy's problem was when a hard-too hard-fist slammed into the side of his face.

He slammed into the wall and spluttered on the ground before he looked up. A hood covered most of the burly man's face and his arm seemed to be completely made out of... Diamonds?

The man laughed. "What do we have 'ere?" He said, sounding the slightest drunk. Gray backed up against the wall behind him. He was shocked, and his magic, it didn't seem to be working. He didn't have a chance to recover as a shining leg kicked him in the stomach.  
He saw white, pure white. _Fuck,_ he thought. His hands clentched his abdomen and-  
He couldn't move them. He looked down and realized his hands were bound.  
He gasped as the sharp edges of the diamond circle cut into his wrists. The man kneeled in front of him and grabbed his knees and tore them open. "Y'aknow, I like girls, but I think y'er prety enough," the man leaned in closer and Gray could smell his foul breath as he spoke into his ear. "Yer half naked, too. Makes it easier for me."  
His shorts were pulled down to his knees as his ankels felt the weight of another bind on his ankels.  
"Please, stop-" He said weekly. _Snap out of it Gray! _He thought with his legs pushed on to his chest. He felt so... Exposed. He squirmed, wanting this to stop as a hand clamped unto his mouth to muffle any protesting. _Do something damnit! _But he couldn't.

If the hit to the face and stomach hurt, then this was downright _hell_.  
He felt like he was tearing opem as the man pushed himself into Gray.

From that point on, all Gray could remember was searing pain and the tears streaming down his face.

**Fox; damnit. This was supposed to be a oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Gray woke up, It was to an entirely unpleasant light invading his surroundings without his consent. Like Natsu.

Like usual, his first reaction was to pull the covers over his head and pretend that no, it actually wasn't morning. But he felt sore all over, and his muscles ached like he hadn't used them in a while and his backside felt oddly uncom-

Oh fuck. Oh fuck no.

Gray's eyes shot open and he sat up so fast Jet would've been green with envy.  
His breathing got heavier as he looked down, spying purple and yellow bruises dotting his chest as the thin sheet pooled around his waist. He yanked it back up again, because he was terrified by what he saw, and because he suddenly felt... Exposed. Open. Something that,was a completely new feeling for him.

Looking aroumd the room, he noticed it looked familier. But other then that, he didn't know what was going on. Didn't know what do with himself at that point. So he looked around, feeling lost. He couldn't bring himself to stand up, to call out. His fists clenched the sheet around him. He was so pathetic.

It seemed like ages had gone by, as he just stared down into his lap, when he heard something metalic drop somewhere off to his left.

"Gray!" A female voice squealed. He looked up just in time to see the fast retreating back of Lisanna.  
_What?_

Not a moment passed before the door was opened with such a force that it almost flew of it's hinges. Erza stormed in, with one of the scariest looks he'd ever seen on her face,  
And he couldn't even move. Not an inch. He just stared at her blankly, as she steped in and negan looking at him, like he was someone she'd never seen before. Then she started crying.

In his whole life, Gray had only ever seen that once, and this time-  
-this time it was his fault.  
Still, he couldn't move.  
Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy all followed through the door and each one began their own rant. Natsu began swearing about how he was going to kill whoever had done this to him, Wendy began asking if he was in any pain, but it wasn't until Lucy came over to hug him that he finaly reacted.

_"Yer half naked, too. Makes it easier for me."_

"Don't touch me!" He snaped, and moved back along the bed.

Everyone quieted, and Erza looked at him with teary eyes.

He cast his eyes down, wrapping himself up tighter in the sheets. "What- What happend?" He croaked. _Why was everyone looking at him?_

Wendy spoke up, shyly, like she was afraid he might break.  
"You didn't come back after you... Left, so we looked for you. Carla found you."

_Found me? Oh, right. I was... I was..._

Lucy took a step closer, careful not to upset the young mage again, and asked softly, "Gray?"

She got no response.

"He's in shock, children. He might not be able to talk to any of you for a while."

They all turned to a new voice, an old woman, entering the room with a metal tray balanced between her hands.

She set it down and Gray winced, keeping a close eye on her until she moved to what he dubbed a safe distance away, before looking down on the contents of a breakfast.

"But Gray's strong! He'll be back to normal in no time!" Natsu protested. He then added, "He has to be!"

The doctor (Gray guessed) shook her head sympatheticaly. "It'll happen on it's own time. All you can do now, is be there for him. I'm afraid there's nothing else you can do."

"But-"

"GRAY!" A third voice rang through the room and the door slammed open again, the poor hinges giving out as the door fell to the ground.

Lyon.

The white haired mage looked as impressive as ever in his snow themed jeans and white coat- zipped open to expose his well-built chest.  
Gray couldn't help but stare, as his senior stormed past a warning Lucy and hrabbed each side of his face and leaned in until his forehead touched Gray's.

A tear slid down Lyon's cheek and splashed onto Gray's nose.  
"My brother... My dear little brother. I'm so sorry."

A surprising heat seemed to emit from the ice mage holding his face, and before he knew it, Gray was crying too. He didn't protest as Lyon sat down on the bed amd wrapped his arms around him in an embrace that Gray didn't even know he _needed _until now. The breakfast tray was pushed out of the way to make room for the taller ice-mage.

Lyon looked over his shoulder to the other mages populating the medical room.  
"Leave."

Erza understood, and took hold of Natsu and Lucy and dragged them out, flashing a worried, helpless look over to Gray as she left.

The room was now quiet, except for Gray's bout of tears. His head was resting in the small enclosure between Lyon's chest and under his chin as he let out sobs he just couldn't hold in. He couldn't make them stop.

_Pathetic._

Lyon cooed softy to Gray as he ran his hands through the younger mage's hair and rubbed his back in slow, comforting circles.

Somewhere, someone out there was going to pay. Pay for every tear that leaked down Gray's cheek and dropped down Lyon's chest. Pay for hurting someone so beautiful, so special to Lyon.

Once upon a time, back when he let his anger and drive for revenge consume him, that someone might have been him. But now, Lyon was willing to tear down Mangolia brick by brick and destroy whoever had done this to Gray.

And he was certain everyone in the guild would be right there behind him.

**Foxy; ugh. I had a spelling mistake last time. Figures. Please reveiw. It helps me write faster**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking was hard. Gray was constantly leaning and grabbing onto Lyon for support. Lyon didn't mind, of course, but it made Gray feel weak and clingy.

The Guild hall was more or less normal, thankfuly. He didn't think he could have tolerated anyone looking at him with pity moulded into their expressions.

The 'Natsu team' sat together at the bar, looking downright miserable and anxious. Gray buried his face into the warm blue coat Lyon had lent him. The black haired mage had, of course, refused at first, but Lyon insisted, and there really hadn't been any other options, so Gray crumbled. There was an excessive amount of blushing as Lyon's chest had been exposed, wich baffled Gray. He's seen his senior's chest plenty of times, not to mention he himself had-well, used to have a bad stripping habit.

And on the subject of the coat, Gray had always thought Lyon had an odd fashion sense. The blue coat and the snow-flake covered pants, it was almost like he was taking the whole 'ice mage' thing too seriously. But really, Gray couldn't imagine Lyon any other way. They were things that were just so _Lyon,_ and would look ridiculous on anyone else.

They smelled like him too.

Not that he cared, of course.

Natsu, obviously, with his freaky sense of smell was the first one to notice his arrival.  
"Gray!" He said happily.

Happy, who was sleeping on the counter got up and flew over to him.

"Why are you wearing Lyon's coat? Do you liiiiiiiike him?"

"_HAPPY!_ You don't just say things like that!" Lucy scorned.

"So I shouldn't say how you like Natsu?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"That was a really loud yell, Lucy."

Gray couldn't help but feel a tug to the corner of his lips as Lucy began chasing an ever teasing cat.  
Erza walked up to him with a plate in her hand and shoved it towards him.

Gray looked down completely baffled. "Strawberry cake?" he couldn't beleive it. Erza _never _shared cake. _Especially_ not strawberry cake.

Erza handed it over to the bluenette, who looked back up at the warrior mage.  
Erza looked slightly flushed, and uncharacteristically stammered, "I k-know it's not really much, but sweets really help when you feel... bad." She took a deep breath as she regained her composure.  
"I expect you to eat all of it." She comanded, sounding more like the Erza he knew.

He offered her a smile in thanks which was fairly rare for him, and sat down on an empty seat at the bar as Lyon pulled up another chair.

Mira walked closer to him as she washed down the tabletop with an old cloth. "Anything in mind, Gray? My treat."  
It took him a few seconds to realize she was talking about food, and when he did he blushed profoundly.  
"Um, not at the moment, Mira."  
She smiled amd responded "Of course. Later, maybe." And with that, she walked away.

Lyon leaned forwards on the bar and glanced over at Gray, commenting, "You're pretty cute when you blush." Gray shot Lyon a glare, his face heating up the slightest bit more. "Shut it, pointy hair."

Lyon just chuckled, which left him feeling even more frustrated.

Gray glanced uncomfortably around the room after a moment, feeling like everyone was starting at him. He knew he was being paranoid, but he couldn't help it. And he desperately wanted it to stop.

His senior seemed to notice his discomfort. Lyon had thought that being around his friends would help but... It looked like it wasn't working.  
He reached forwards and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Let's go to my place, Gray."

Said mage snapped his head in Lyon's direction with a shocked expression. Lyon's house? He'd never been there before. For all Gray knew, Lyon slept in a cardboard box. How fucked up was that?

"s-sure." Damnit! Why was he stuttering? He never stuttered!

Lyon flashed him a coy smile wich made his stomach feel odd.

He lurched forwards and hoisted Gray up bridal style. "Alright princess, over to my place for some alone time!" He said with a smirk.  
A few giggles and Happy's "Told you!" Erupted and Gray went red. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah little brother." He replied and ice made two skates on his feet before slidding off at an incredible speed out the guild. Everything blurred around Gray.

"LYON YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD!" Was heard heard echoing throughout the guild.

...

Lyon didn't (unfortunately, the spikey haired idiot would've deserved it) live in a cardboard box.

His house was actually pretty big. Like, twice as big as his house.

Gray whistled as he stepped in and inspected the house. "Who'd you kill to get the money for this?"

Lyon chuckled. "A lot happened in the seven years you were gone, little brother."

Oh. Right. The S class testing incident. Gray looked over at his senior, feeling slightly guilty for some reason. Lyon looked pretty much the same, only taller and more attractively mature. His brother was pretty hot, Gray admitted. He'd never tell the spikey haired idiot, though. He was already so full of himself his ego was practically dripping out his ears.

He also had a knew coat as apose to the white one he used to wear. He looked less like an arrogant child and more like-Gray couldn't beleive he was thinking this- a sexy, slef-confident badass while Gray was still just as immature as he was seven years ago. Thankfully, he was at least a bit more mature then most people his age. Well, he hoped.

But then how old was lyon? Wouldn't he be something like twenty-eight now?

"I guess," Gray responded to Lyon's earlier comment. "Lyon, how old are you?"

Lyon smiled warmly in his direction.  
"Twenty-seven." Gray nodded as Lyon smiled.

"So _technically_, Gray," he said, placing his hand superiorily on top of Gray's. "_You _have to do what I say, since _you're _still a kid."

The younger of the two rolled his eyes. Figures Lyon would lord the fact over Gray.  
"So what?" He replied. "The most you could do that I couldn't is get alcoh-"

_Gray could smell the acohol in his breath as he leaned closer._

His eyes widened as Lyon called out his name worridly. "Gray? Gray!" the white haired male called out. He framed Gray's face with his hands and leaned in, the unique smell of cold mint overriding Grays flashback of the man's wiskey lined breath.

"Y-yeah. Sorry 'bout that. A-anyways, I'll bet I could still kick your ass in a fight!"

Lyon's eyes narrowed at the request. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!" Gray replied. He was suddenly itching for a fight. And he was pretty sure he could still take down Lyon. If nothing else, he could at least see what his brother had learned over the span of seven years.

"Bring it on, kid brother."

**Foxy; and I'm gonna end it there. Hope you liked it! Plz Reveiw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Foxy; There's a good chance non of this is even remotely accurate.**

Lyon, being the over-posessive moron that he was, refused to fight Gray until he was 'better'. That had stung for a bit, since Gray was really, _really _trying to forget what happened. So he just huffed about how that wasn't fair and how Lyon was just scared to fight him.

Lyon simply smiled and ruffled his hair like he was a kid or a pet. Bastard.

Lyon then sat him on the couch and began 'filling him in' on how his life has been while Gray was gone. Which was basically seven years worth of bragging.

The Blunette rolled his eyes for the upteenth time as he heard another recount of the adventures of the amazing Lyon. His senior ws okay to hang around, but his ego left something to be desired. He smiled lovingly at Lyon to make it seem as if he was actually listening. He wasn't.

"Hey, Lyon?"

The snowy haired mage stopped mid sentance and stared, annoyed with Gray.  
"I was just getting to the good part! Were you even listening?"

How did Juvia survive this?  
"Not really. I just want to ask you something. Why have you suddenly started calling me brother?"

The question seemed to take the older of the two aback. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've never called me brother before, even as kids. You'd kind of just shove me away or try to prove you're better then me. Why are you acting all nice to me now?"

Gray didn't really mind Lyon's kindness. The older mage was a piece of his past he didn't want to let go of, now matter how obnoxious Lyon could be. He held a special place for the other ice mage in his heart. Gray had even taken to thinking of him as 'brother', because it just sounded so natural when Lyon said it. But it was sudden, and Gray couldn't help but think it was because of... Recent events.

Lyon scratched his head and cast a guilty clance off to the side. "It's not... It's not like what you think. It's not pity, or anything, since I know you'd hate that. I just..."

He took a deep breath before staring right at Gray.  
"I was so close to losing you again, Gray. I guess in seven years, you learn to accept that the last of your family is dead, and then when you showed up again...  
"I was so happy. You were still there. Even though we're not actually related, I've always thought of you as a step brother, ya'know? And I don't think I can stand loosing you again."  
The white haired mage finished, looking slightly red to the cheeks from having have recited such a cheesy speech.

Gray smiled, ouside and inwardly. "And you havn't talked to me earlier about this because...?"

"I-I was just scared of what could happen, okay! I thought it'd be better if I could just stay away from you, but look where that got me!"

Gray's eyes went wide. "Lyon, you can't blame yourself for what happened! I was the one who stormed out!" _Great. Now I sound like some sentimental girl. Figures._

"Which was only because I was spending more time with Juvia that I should have with you!"

Gray felt his body freeze up. "_Who _told you that?" He asked with a twitching smile.

Lyon's face fell as he realized all too late that he shouldn't have said that.  
"Lucy tol-"

"So it is pity!" Gray interupted. "The only reason you care is because you feel some stupid guilt over what happend!"

"Stop it, Gray, that's not true and you know it! I know you care about me just as much as I do you!"  
He had a point. The bluenette tried to relax after his outburst. He was feeling overly-emotional lately and he wanted it to stop. _I'm taking offence and being paranoid over the stupidest things!_

"I'm sorry I snapped," Gray mumbled. "I... I love you too, brother."

Lyon gave him a warm, forgiving smile and his stomach did those odd flips again.

"Love you, Gray."

* * *

It was the dead of night when Gray woke up. He had situated (or, Lyon forced him to stay) himself in Lyon's guest room-he had a guest room!-for the night, mostly because Lyon didn't feel alright letting Gray be in his house alone.

Kind of like when your mom makes you wear an extra sweater, not because it's cold or you feel cold, but because she feels cold. Not that Gray would have known, since the only motherly figure he remembered made him strip down in the middle of winter.

Gray chuckled to himself, imagining Lyon in a motherly role. And an apron! That would be a laugh.

And, he figured, it kind of applied to his situation. Lyon certainly had a mothery side to him. Gray couldn't wait to tell his _brother_ how soft he'd become in his 'old age'.

And now Gray was thirsty. It happend from time to time. He'd wake up in the middle of the night in search of food. It was odd in someone elses house, though.

Now. There's something that very few people know about Gray. The dark kind of freaks him out.  
No, not like the dark when it was cloudy or rainy or nightime in town where lights were blaring everywhere. The kind or dark that you got when you went out camping and couldn't tell your foot from your hand. Or, for example, now.

You could tell Lyon wasn't one for morings-or sunlight- as the windows were each covered with a thick maroon curtain. But... It was Lyon's house, right? What was there to worry about?

Gray walked down the halway and navigated himself down the stairs, where it was a little lighter and he found he could move around without problem.

He alrady knew where the kitchen was from earlier, so finding it wasn't that difficult.

After that short escapade, Gray wondered back upstairs to his room-although he swore that chair hadn't been there on the way down-

And plopped into a soft, comfortable bed where he fell back asleep within moments, soft snores filling the room and awaiting morning.

* * *

_Again with that freaking sunlight! _Gray thought all the windows were covered with curtains!

He let out a small groan and pulled the sheets over his head, which only kind of helped because he couldn't really breathe like this. His ingenious plans on how to murder the sun withought getting turned into an over-done piece of toast were interupted by a small chuckle.

He pulled the covers back down and blinked a few times before noticing the fuzzy shape of an amused Lyon propped up on his elbows, hovering over him. "You know Gray, you're pretty cute when you're asleep, even though you do drool."

And for once, Gray was speechless.  
"I don't drool!" Was what he finally got out. "And what are you doing in my bed?"

"Actually, it's my bed." Lyon replied.

"Yeah, like everything in this house is yours. I get it. I'm using _your_ guestroom. But that dosen't mean you can just-"

"No, I mean this is literally _my _bed." Lyon cut in, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Gray stated at Lyon for a momemt before looking around. This really wasn't the guest room. The bastard wasn't lying.  
He could even see the chair he'd bumped onto on the way in.

Damnit. This did not look good on his part. "This isn't what it looks like-"

"It's okay, Gray," his brother said in the same voice one would use to talk to a small child. "You had a nightmare and came to big brother because you were scared."

"That's not it and you know it!"

Lyon ignored Gray's protest and slipped a black shirt on and threw Gray his old white coat with the black fluff on the edges.  
"Put this on. We can head out to the guild and have our fight there if you're ready. You seem better today."

The guild?  
Something twisted unpleasantly in Gray's stomach. He wasn't really to go back and face everyone yet. Glancing over at Lyon puttimg his boots on, Gray figured he could suck it up as to not look like a weakling to Lyon.

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

**Foxy; If I can, I'll answer any questions in the story. :)**  
**Tnx and reveiw**


End file.
